


Rainy Evenings and Unfired Bullets

by yellow_pigeons



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Workplace Relationship, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_pigeons/pseuds/yellow_pigeons
Summary: Sometimes rain is unable to wash away the things that have happened in the past...
Relationships: William T. Spears & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rainy Evenings and Unfired Bullets

It was just another one of those evenings where one’s mind wandered off way too far than anticipated. He straight up despised it, having to deal with vivid flashbacks and bitterness bubbling up within him until it was close to spilling. A wave of coolness washed over his shoulders, making them tense in discomfort. The window was left open, dark curtains slightly waving in the night gusts of gentle, yet rather chilly wind. Dispatch was probably abandoned at such late hour, yet it left him with a ponder.

She wasn’t present, still.

The more he let his thoughts infiltrate his cool exterior, it began getting worse.

More and more clouding.

_Why, why did he have to be this way?_

Why couldn’t he push the boulder over the edge and move on? This wasn’t something his narcissistic self has deserved in this restless afterlife. This is punishment, this is a way to redemption. Not to have a new, ‘better’ state of existence.

Sliding the cold muff past his parted lips, his finger slightly flinched as it made contact with the smoothness of the iron trigger. This could’ve ended this way. Quickly, not so painfully. Sliding into blissful oblivion like none of this has ever happened.

“Good evening.”

A voice murmurs against the back of his head, easily finding the mark that was usually hidden well by its owner. Two slim arms wrap around, pulling him into an inverted embrace he had not felt in a long while.

She knows.

_Of course she does._

A bitter smirk appears on his lips, as he grips the pistol tighter, it now sliding on the underside of his chin. She doesn’t move, giving small caresses to his shoulders and pec, face pressed against his head, warm exhales of air warming up his scalp.

“Move away, or it will hurt us both.”

“You won’t escape that easily, dove. A bullet will do as much as nothing to me or you.”

She murmurs, lips curling in a grin as she presses a kiss to the old scar on the back of his head. Sly and straightforward as always. So typical for Noemi to act this way in private.

“It’s funny how you think death will get you out of here, William. Considering the fact that we are death, you won’t run away from yourself that easily.”

She chuckles, hands traveling to his own ones and petting them in a strangely familiar way. He feels himself get slightly uncomfortable from foreign touch, but lets go of the gun eventually, letting her hands take its place. Still coated in black gloves, they feel even more frail than usual.

“Noemi Haruda. Where have you been.”

He asks stiffly, thin fingers slipping under the damp fabric of her gloves and feeling the skin underneath them. The other reaper hums silently, as if expecting the question to come eventually.

“Do pardon my lateness, Mr. Spears, however I found myself correcting some overdue reports that you have forgotten to check. Shame on you, what a disgraceful act that was, especially from such precise man as yourself.”

Her hands slip out of the grip, now bare and one sliding to cup his cheek, thumb pacing over his high cheekbone. She feels him stiffen in a sudden wave of dreadful realization, before grabbing her wrists and moving forward, in the range of his sight. There she stood, the grim reaper he grew to admire as much as The Legendary One. Not one day passed without a thought of how could someone like her ever take interest in him. She considered the thought amusing, yet he was persistent in the belief of not being worthy.

“Impossible. I have checked them twice. You are fully aware of my distaste towards lying.” A growl slips past his lips as she laughs, kicking his chair away from the desk ever so slightly, foot clad in black nylons easily maneuvering the wheeled furniture element.

“My my, you sure are quite a stick in the mud. Have you missed me that much?”

Calmly, she takes her seat on his lap, almost taking some kind of sadistic pleasure in his discomfort. She knows he tries to remain cool, but his behavior resembles that of an abashed teenager. William allows his hands to lay on the armrests of the black, leather coated chair, giving a glare of disapproval to his mate.

“You’re shameless.”

“How can I not be when you’re mine? You said it yourself.”

She frowns slightly, jabbing a finger at his chest, as if with a grievance to the ravenet. The almost childish pout makes him huff and move said digit away from himself.

“Will you tell me where have you been? It’s past midnight, and your shift seems to end at eight.”

He pries, not once breaking eye contact. Has she been in the human realm again? Or maybe hung out with that disgrace of a grim reaper, Sutcliff? Whatever she was doing it was unacceptable. They agreed to see one another after her shift.

“Come now, William. I was out for a walk and happened to stumble across a new tea shop. Humans these days really try to improve their game.”

The bluenette replies swiftly, fingers meticulously loosening the man’s tie and sliding it down the side of his chest. How unlikely of him to be so curious of her being late once in a blue moon. Interesting.

“Now that I am here though, and you had a small break from my lovely self...”

She trails off, leaning down to press herself against him, as he lets out a huff.

How utterly inappropriate.

For a headquarters member and him.

“Noemi. This is... improper.”

“I know. That’s why it’s fun.”

With that, the woman slowly leans toward him, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, Spears allowing his hands to wander up and caress her back, fingers threading through her hair.

She was impossible. Demanding attention from him whenever they were alone, doing all those cutesy things he could never expect of her cold exterior to do. Haruda was... so similar and yet so different from him it drove William insane.

Though... it drew him in. It was fascinating how a reaper with her past could be so... human.

“Oh? A sudden change of mood I see?”

She notes, taking his hand and presses her face into the crease of the palm, returning the slight smile he noticed to slip onto his lips.

He exhales slowly, looking at her with a certain... fondness in his gaze. How unfamiliar of him to be doing that, yet she seems to be happy. It makes his cheeks get warmer, as she holds in a giggle.

“You’re much better being you, Will. What a rare, blissful sight...”

Noemi murmurs, exhaling slightly as his thumb moves over her lower lip, feeling the soft, rosy skin on his own.

Ha, is he always going to be so dense?

Apparently not, as she soon feels his own lips crash against hers, connecting them in a fluid, skilled motion. At first she jolts a little, but as soon as his hands cup the back of her head, messing up her locks, she relaxes with a small grunt, smiling weakly against the kiss.

He controls himself, perfectly as always. Minds every little touch, caress and kiss. It’s flattering, but also interesting at the same time. He puts dedication and care into her as much as into his work, maybe a bit less, but that doesn’t seem to really bother the not-so-cold-hearted Italian.

His hands smooth out the folds on her vest, soon enough popping the buttons open one by one as he keeps her distracted. The other doesn’t give up so easily though, taking his hands and holding them in her own.

“Well well well. Aren’t you prudish, Spears? To touch your boss this way? Maybe I should assign you some overtime for violating my personal space?”

She utters, the vile smirk not leaving her face as he smirks back at her, pulling her closer by the hand. Garments begin to fall on the floor, until none of them is left with any other upper clothing items. It’s funny how easily she manages to submit to him, even though she was the one starting the whole teasing game.

Looking up, her face lights up with a smile at the redness flushing the brunet’s cheeks. Soon, she lays her head back down on his chest, sighing at the pleasant feeling of being skin to skin with him. Noticing her sudden slump-down he rises an eyebrow, fingers tracing circles on her back.

“Are you not feeling like it anymore?”

“It’s not that, really. I feel like this, just this only makes me so much happier. I struggle to find the magic behind it.”

He sulks for a moment, then lets out a barely audible snort, shaking his head at her words. Rain begins to increase outside, thumping against the curtains and other windows in his study in a silent melody. It’s soothing, but also sort of melancholic, wistful even, making both reapers glance over at the opened window for a while and sigh cheerlessly.

“I’ve always been wondering, why are you so harsh on anyone you meet? I understand the fact that you cannot trust anyone but…It was heartbreaking to see you shout on that poor rookie for dropping the papers.”

William grunts in distaste of her question, shrugging.

“I could say the same about you. Not once were you caught snarling either at your underlings or colleagues. You’re not a saint either, dove.”

This time she is the one to laugh, letting out a dry chuckle, resting her cheek on his bare shoulder, dreamily taking in the scent of rainwater and cologne. Of course he didn’t take an umbrella. So typical of the overly methodical numskull.

She knows well what he means by that. Kindness was never one of her virtues, but at least she made a step towards befriending his underlings, like the redhead or blond rookie. William never seemed to have a care in how were they doing, or if they needed someone to talk to. Naturally, she did not allow them to walk all over her, since it was within their ability range, however she did provide some advice and all that, as much as her schedule allowed that.

He notices her odd silence after a long while, yet does not disturb her thoughts, sinking in his own ones for a short while. It’s been quite a while since they have spent some quality personal time together. Obviously, both needed some time for their own after long shifts and overtime nearly every month, but… Spears feels himself get…

_Lonely._

As amusing as it may sound, and as much as he tries to hide it, when he is alone the unnerving feeling of having nobody to talk to during dinner has sometimes gotten far beyond bitter. For nearly half a century he has been working his ass off, harvesting souls in the field and later on spending long nights in his office on the third floor, surrounded by stacks of papers and his own thoughts.

But then she came. Not really noticed by others, or just considered another cog in the machine, but for him, she seemed different than them. She wasn’t throwing herself on anyone, she didn’t make lewd comments about him like Sutcliff did. She respected him as a person and wasn’t willing to interfere in his routine more than it was absolutely necessary.

Something pushed him to lend her a hand in learning their language, since he saw how helpless but also proud she was, to the very point of not wanting to ask anyone for help. Miss Haruda somehow reminded him of himself when he was a young Shinigami just like her. Their relationship was bittersweet for all these years, after “the Phantom Killer” but… ever since the ship has sunk, they weren’t the same.

He was grateful, up to this very day.

She gave him something no one was ever able to show him. Through sharp quarrels, that often turned physical, her dense, as much as his, brain and unwillingness to accept things that were wrong in her opinion they managed to machete a path for them both to walk down on. He still sometimes feels bad for hurting her, despite the many times she had told him to just forget about it.

Even though she showed him that this afterlife can be better if he just looked on it from another perspective, he managed to mar and trample her just like those awful meat sacks did to them in the past.

If it wasn’t for the responsibility that he lacked a few decades ago, they would be in a much different setting. Obviously it was her fault too. She was bossy, selfish and thought she could treat him like an underling both at home and in the office, which completely didn’t appeal to him. She still is bossy, and still tries to mock him a little, but this and that are two separate kinds of behavior.

“William.”

He snaps out immediately, turning his chartreuse gaze towards her, rising his both eyebrows in a questioning manner. Has he lost track of time?

“I was asking if you had taken the umbrella on your way home, since your hair is still a bit damp.”

The female notes with a sigh, shaking her head at his instantaneous confusion.

“Not really, I felt like a walk in the rain would be a soother for all that’s been going on in the realm for the past few weeks.”

The ravenet replies slowly, draping his suit jacket over her bare back. She snuggles a bit closer, fingers gently grazing over the nape of his neck in gratitude. A flinch crosses her body as she feels his fingertips slide down on her abdomen, tracing an oblique scar near her hip bone.

Noemi carefully places her hand over his, the previous calm expression being soon replaced with a deep frown.

“You’re doing it again.”

She mutters, moving his hand back onto her cheek, looking up at him in worry. He frowns back, brows drawn together like he usually does when he’s frustrated, the cute (in her opinion) wrinkle presenting itself on his forehead.

“I apologize; I feel myself grow restless when seeing it.”

“I know, but it is just a scar. Proof that ‘we’ have went through much and survived.”

He smiles bitterly, caressing her cheek with a huff.

“I don’t understand you.”

“Hmm? What is so perplexing about little old me?”

She brightens up a little, giving him the playful jab yet again, however this time, he just pets her head, looking away with a blank expression.

“You forgave me, even though I have wronged you so many times. You saw good in me even though I display so much negativity every day. Why?”

“Excuse my words, but you’re an idiot. That is why I decided to forgive you. And because I was as much of an idiot, thinking I could throw and boss you around without asking how you felt about it. None of us knew how to step into a healthy relation, and mistakes were made. But I decided to forgive you, because you didn’t treat me like most men treat females. You were not pushy, or did not try to hoax and use me like some toy.”

She smiles weakly, feeling his grip tighten around her, wrinkling the black suit jacket. It would be very uncommon of him to try and hit on someone, especially his superior, but he managed to find the courage and talk to her out of the working hours, go to a higher-up’s party and have a chat with her. No one asked him to, yet he did.

“I’m not trying to make you feel too special but… it did surprise me when you weren’t trying to ask me out, or flirt with me. Obviously that was far away from what I wanted you to do, yet from the many interactions I had with fellow colleagues back in my country, you did surprise me with your courtesy and simple respect. You know well I value that a lot.”

The ravenet nods, looking down at her for a bit before getting lost in his own thoughts once more.

“Will I ever be able to repay your thoughtfulness, Noemi?”

Such question out of the blue makes her raise an eyebrow at him, before chuckling lightheartedly, giving him a light pat on the pec.

“I don’t think so, but company may somehow lower your chance of getting us both in hell after that.”

She snorts, shuffling upwards and resting her forehead against his, a slight smile dancing upon her lips, making dimples appear on the cheeks. Spears cannot help to simper as well, as rain continues to pour, slowly but surely managing to wet their carpet and floor for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this page!  
> Please leave a comment on what would you want to see next, and feel free to leave some feedback!  
> Peace <3


End file.
